Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance
Kingdom Hearts 3D : Dream Drop Distance is het KH spel voor de Nintendo 3Ds (wat een vermoeden kan opweken voor een andere betekenis van de naam). Het is het 7e spel in deze succesvolle reeks. Het spel is uitgekomen op 20 juli 2012 in europa. 'Plot' Het spel focust op het mark of mastery examen die Sora en Riku moeten afleggen om keyblade masters te worden en in voorbereiding tot het terugkomen van hun aartsvijand xehanort. Sinds het herstel van de verschillende werelden die door de heartless verlonden werden zijn 7 werelden in een zogenaamde "deep sleep" terecht gekomen. Als een deel van de opdracht moeten Sora en Riku de slapende werelden wekken uit hun slaap. Dit doen ze met behulp met *dit zag ik niet aankomen* de keyholes. De verschillende werelden worden nu geplaagd door dreameaters. Er zijn twee soorten dreameaters : Nightmare's eten goede dromen en maken slechte, terwijl Spirits het omgekeerde doen. Sora en Riku zullen kunnen de Spirit's recruteren om tegen de nightmare's te vechten. 'Karakters' Het spel zal 2 speelbare karakters hebben (Riku en Sora), maar ze worden ondersteund door de "spirit" dream eaters. Sora en Riku zullen bijden een andere weg uitgaan waardoor ze niet een team zullen vormen. Buiten hen zullen ook een aantal zijkarakters terug komen zoals yen sid, mickey mouse, malificent, Pete. Voor de eerste keer doen ook een aantal niet-disney/niet-finalfantasy maar alien karakters mee: ze komen uit het spel "The world ends with you" een ander square enix spel. 'Werelden' Zoals al gezegd zullen er slechts 7 werelden speelbaar zijn tijdens het spel, ze zijn gebaseerd op deze disney films: De klokkenluider van de notre dame, pinokkio, De drie musketeers, Fantasia en Tron (Legacy), De andere twee zijn Traverse Town en The world that never was. 'Gameplay' Er word een nieuw systeem geïmplementeerd: "Drop" .Dit is een systeem waarin je tussen Sora en Riku word gestuurd via een meter die leegloopt. als de meter leeg is wissel je abrupt van karakter. De manier om de meter vol te houden is door vijanden aan te vallen. Te vermoeden valt dat de bedoeling is om een beetje de spanning in het spel te houden zodat spelers niet urenlang moeten zoeken op die ene plek. Er kan ook manueel worden overgeschakeld tussen de verschillende personages via save points. Ook zien we de command deck terug: het systeem dat gebruikt werd in birth by sleep. Er word ook overvloedig gebruik gemaakt van het 3Ds touch screen voor bijvoorbeeld het gooien van vijanden *Naar mijn mening is dat geen goed idee*, of het wisselen van aanval. Voor het wisselen tussen werelden word een nieuwe minigame gebruikt: dive mode, je bent als het waren aan het vallen van de ene wereld naar de poort van de andere, je moet tijdens het vallen verschillende items vinden om de vijanden onderweg te verslaan. Het zal ook een aantal augmented reality moglijkheden hebben: de spirits die je onderweg vind zul je kunnen mee spelen via de bijgevoegde tracker. ja:キングダム_ハーツ_3D_［ドリーム_ドロップ_ディスタンス］ af:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance en:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance de:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance fr:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance es:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance it:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance pt:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance fi:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Categorie:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Categorie:Spellen